1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic shock wave head for lithotripsy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ultrasonic shock wave head for lithotripsy (as is known, for example, from WO 95/24159 or DE 37 39 390 A1) has a number of individual components that are arranged in a housing. The individual components, in particular the lens used for focusing of the ultrasonic shock waves and the actual shock wave source (i.e. the transducer generating the ultrasound), must be spatially positioned exactly relative to one another in the housing of the ultrasonic shock wave head in order to ensure a reproducible position of the focus. This is connected with a significant production-related effort.